~PainWings~ Made by Foxyrules1003 and Fantasydragon2670
Foxyrules and Fantasydragon's Notes: This is a tribe made by us, and is not to be confused with PC's PainWings. Please do not edit or steal! If you would like to make a PainWing, please ask us first. Credits: Fantasydragon - entire tribe idea Fantasydragon - Abilities Foxyrules1003 - Abilities Description: PainWings are black, with a razor sharp spine, like razor disks. They have retractable spikes as sharp as razors. Another thing they have is a serrated blood-poison tipped tail. This tail is arrow pointed, much like the devil. Also, they can make razors come out of their forearms like spikes. Another thing they have is a razor disk, around their ankles. One other thing they can do is they can also switch their tail with a scythe. Abilities: Blood-Poison PainWings have a poison that causes blood to flow from scales, eyes, talons, pretty much anything and everything. The venom is black, much like their scales. The edges of their arrow point tail is serrated. This also causes internal bleeding, and complete shut down of the Nervous System. Death Smoke: Death smoke is when they breathe a smoke that can make a dragon die if they breathe it. What happens, is that the smoke is actually vapor, and then it forms into clouds in the lungs, before raining an oozing tar-like substance that fills the lungs. Drought of Living Death: This is a venom in the fangs that can cause a dragon to die, but are still breathing. What happens is the venom, causes the brain to tell the heart to stop beating, but the dragon is still breathing. Curse of Living Nightmares: This is another venom in the fangs that deliver a deadly bite, making it so that the PainWings bestow the victim with their worst nightmare and curse. Royals: Queen: The Queen is Queen Sinister. She is very dark, and they are allied with the DarkWings and SpiritWings. She has killed off her other family members, such as the king. Princesses: Terror, Dark, Malevolent, Fatal, Ruin, Hostile, Vicious, Murderous, Faithless, Ash, Princes: Damaging, Cruel, Heartless, Brainless, Voodoo, Bloodthirsty, Ruthless, Gory, Bloodshed, Fierce, Malicious, Ripjaw, Shredder, Chaos, Apocalypse, Danger, Doom, Necrosis, Tomb, Sarcophagus, Anubis (NileWing,) Deathly, Acid, Toxic, Bone, Heartripper, Bloody, Bloodbath Kingdom: Twilight Pain Kingdom The Twilight Pain Kingdom is a place where the sky is in an eternal twilight mode, casting pretty shadows over their blood waterfalls. This is the largest kingdom, with Death and Pain Spirits as pets. They also have a special talisman called the Gory Eye. It looks like a red eye, but drips with blood, and if you are brave enough to look deep into it, you can see brains, and a lot more disgusting stuff. Blood Kingdom The Blood Kingdom is a kingdom that has the most bloodfalls. This is the second largest kingdom, the first, being the Twilight Pain Kingdom. They have Death and Pain spirits just like the Twilight Pain Kingdom. They have a talisman called Death Orb. This is a glowing orb, and within it store the dragons largest fears. Illnesses: Twilight Death: The Twilight Death is when the dragon gets deathly sick and if not healed, they die on the second Twilight. Sunset Death: The Sunset Death has the exact same effects on the dragon as if they have the Twilight Death, though they die on the second sunset. Midnight Death: This is when the dragon turns the same color as the sky during the night, but instead sputter out blood. Origins: PainWings had evolved from the DeathWings, (fanmade by Foxyrules,) DarkWings, and SpiritWings, (fanmade by Fantasydragon,) When the PainWings were created. This tribe was made at 11/12 at 7:10 AM.